1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image sensor having an electronic shutter function, an autofocus function, and a flash function.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 3A is a schematic diagram illustrating a known image sensor. The image sensor 101 shown herein is equipped with a lens 110 for collecting incident light, a mechanical shutter 111 for passing the light collected by the lens 110 only for a predetermined time period, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type solid-state image pickup device 112 for taking an object image inputted via the lens 110 and mechanical shutter 111, and a control unit 113 for controlling the lens 110, mechanical shutter 111, and CMOS type solid-state image pickup device 112. Light coming from an object becomes incident upon the CMOS type solid-state image pickup device 112 via the lens 110 and mechanical shutter 111.
As shown in FIG. 4, the CMOS type solid-state image pickup device 112 includes a number of pixels disposed in a matrix shape, a vertical scan circuit 54 for sequentially selecting each row or line of a pixel unit 52 (hereinafter referred to as “line”), a horizontal scan circuit 60 for sequentially scanning each column of the pixel unit 52 (hereinafter referred to as “column”) and an output circuit 61 for outputting a signal (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. HEI-10-126697).
The vertical scan circuit 54 and horizontal scan circuit 60 are each composed of, for example, a shift register, and configured for sequentially generating and supplying each vertical scan pulse and each horizontal scan pulse to each line and column.
To read an image signal accumulated in each pixel, the vertical scan circuit 54 applies a pulse signal to a corresponding vertical select line 53 to make all pixel transistors 51 of one line conductive and read image signals in photodetectors 50 to the respective vertical signal lines 55. The image signals read by the vertical signal lines 55 are supplied to a circuit such as a correlation double sampling circuit (CDS) 56 for removing an offset signal of each pixel.
The horizontal scan circuit 60 applies a pulse signal to a transistor 57 connected to each vertical signal line 55 via a horizontal select line 59 to make the transistor 57 conductive. The image signal with the offset signal removed by CDS 56 is read to a horizontal signal line 58, converted into a voltage signal by the output circuit 61, and then the voltage signal is outputted to outside.
Many recent image sensors have a built-in autofocus function for automatically focusing an object. Generally, the autofocus function is achieved by detecting a contrast of a photographed image in accordance with high frequency components of an image signal and judging an in-focus state if the contrast is high. For example, data called a focus evaluation value obtained by integrating high frequency components of an image signal existing in a predetermined set area is generated, and a focus lens is moved so as to make maximum the focus evaluation value.
In order to provide an autofocus of this type, it is necessary to properly move the lens 111. Movement control of the lens is performed by the control unit 113.
When the image sensor takes an image of an object having a low illuminance, a flash is used to irradiate light to the object to supplement a quantity of light. An emission timing of the flash is controlled by the control unit 113.
Furthermore, the image sensor is incorporated into an electronic shutter so that an imaging result without blur can be obtained by controlling an exposure through the control of an accumulation time of signal charges in the CMOS type solid-state image pickup device even when an object with a fast movement is photographed. This electronic shutter function is controlled by the control unit 113.
Many image sensors use the mechanical shutter 111. By using the mechanical shutter, it becomes possible to almost perfectly shut incident light upon the image sensor and to suppress generation of noises to be caused by unintended incident light.
The open/close operation of the mechanical shutter 111 is controlled by the control unit 113.
When the control unit 113 controls the movement of lens, a flash emission timing, an electronic shutter function, and a mechanical shutter open/close operation, the control is performed based on control signals (more specifically, a lens movement control signal, an emission timing control signal, an electronic shutter function control signal and a mechanical shutter open/close operation control signal). Each control signal is generated in accordance with a reference timing generated by a digital signal processor (DSP) in response to an image signal from the CMOS type solid-state image pickup device.
Namely, as shown in FIG. 3B, an image signal is transferred from the CMOS type solid-state image pickup device 112 to DSP 114 which in turn generates the reference timing and generates a control signal in accordance to the reference timing. The control signal is outputted to each control unit 115 (more specifically, a VCM driver circuit for controlling the movement of lens, a flash mechanism for controlling the flash function, a mechanical shutter mechanism for controlling an open/close operation of the mechanical shutter and the like).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-279652, as shown in FIG. 5, an image signal is supplied from a CMOS type solid-state image pickup device 112 to DSP 114 which in turn generates a reference timing, generates a control signal in accordance with the reference timing, and thereafter outputs control signals to an imaging driver unit 115a, an iris driver unit 115b and a lens driver unit 115c. 